The Eva Girls Movie
The EVA Girls Movie as a stop-motion action spy comedy based on characters from Neon Genesis Evangelion. It is inspired by the 2000 film Charlie's Angels, its sequels and the animated series Totally Spies!. Premise Rey Ayanami, Asuka Langley and Mari Makinami are college students who end up being chosen by an undercover group to become secret agents who provide security, complete tough covert missions worldwide and fight for justice. When a series of mysterious murders occur in their college after a celebrity visit, the girls are called into action, putting their lives on the line to protect the college. Plot Rey Ayanami, Asuka Langley and Mari Makinami are talented, plucky and attractive college students who have completed their final year exams. After finding a secret service club headed by Misato Katsuragi at a college orientation day fair, the girls are instantly recruited into working as part-time private investigators. Weeks after the orientation day fair, news spreads that two students were mysteriously found murdered in the dorms. Misato sends the girls to investigate the cause of the murders, whom they suspect as coming from one of the students. After gathering the evidence around the crime scene, which include the deceased students being awarded "Students of the Year" by the college in the past. The girls later head to a seaside resort, where they meet Misato's former accomplice, Ritsuko Akagi. In a discussion, Ritsuko recognizes one of the victims to be a relative of her mother's. Later, Ritsuko visits Misato at her secret headquarters, providing information on the victims and introducing her to a sophisticated tracking device she invented, which are given to the girls. Later, the girls infiltrate a college prom night party which hosts a celebrity singer named Natasha Stilton, who happens to be a student in the college. They get her to sign autographs on Asuka's yearbook, unexpectedly obtaining her inked fingerprint in the process. Mari, being a fan of Natasha, fears that this might destroy her idol's image, but believes that something must be done to save the college. At the same time, the girls are smitten with popular boy Shinji Ikari, who have been awarded the Student of the Year award by the college days ago. After the concert, the girls follow Natasha to the dorms and witness her murdering a group of students. Asuka manages to record a video of the incident, before Mari interferes in an attempt to snap her idol out of it. Natasha wounds Mari in a fight and flees, but Mari places the tracking device on Natasha's thigh in the process. Mari finds out that Natasha had also stolen the college's most prized trophy collection. Through information from the tracking device, the girls, Misato and Ritsuko realize that Natasha is planning to sell the trophies to three notorious Yakuza crime gangs, and is planning to kill Shinji at a film premiere in the college's auditorium. At the premiere, the girls follow Shinji and secretly tell Shinji that he is in grave danger and that Natasha wants to kill him. They discover that the gangs attend the event in disguise, and destroy Natasha's image by broadcasting footage of her crimes before the film's premiere screening. Infuriated, Natasha has the gangs subdue the three girls, who engage them in a Kill Bill-style fight which ended with Asuka, Rei and Mari victorious due to their superb martial arts skills. The girls eventually confront a fleeing Natasha in a lab, where she reveals that she wanted to become the Student of the Year and constantly lost out throughout her college years, as this is her final year. They fight, but Natasha gained the upper hand because she had a black belt in karate. She almost succeeds in killing the girls, but Asuka manages to throw glass shards into her eyes, blinding her. The three girls shove Natasha into an empty lab oven. Natasha inadvertently triggered an explosion in the activated oven which explodes, killing her. The premiere later went on smoothly, with Asuka, Rei and Mari being the guests of honor. Misato and Ritsuko attend to celebrate the girls' victory. The girls, Misato and Ritsuko end the film the next morning at Ritsuko's beach resort, where the girls chase Shinji across the seaside laughing. Cast * Asuka Langley Shikinami * Mari Makinami * Rey Ayanami * Shinji Ikari as the three girls' shared love interest. * Misato Katsuragi, head of the undercover group. Trivia References to other KB films * The film being shown at the premiere before the broadcast is Godzilla: Monster of Monsters. Category:2019 films Category:Films Category:Films rated PG-13